


The Hunter and the Beast

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Metaphorical, Mystery, One Shot, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: Th red zjzp ogp lzjrr! Ca gzimwp! Hci lfmshg ollh olp vpresm wpbo sfh rics "gsgs" vro hci msvwe kvw ljjmowik tb vgnskxtbb xss cyyhzv'd zjzp.Cipher for you all! In case you don't want to write an essay. The key is the hidden theme of this story. Its a four-lettered word.





	The Hunter and the Beast

Moon's light does not brighten the solitary forest as the wisps of clouds covered its brilliance. A hunter trudged through the thick foliage, searching, hunting for the beast who roams this very forest.

The naive hunter continues to search for the beast. He genuinely thought that he'd be able to capture it, to bring the beast back to his village.

Clouds began to clear up and the moon shone brighter. From a distance, an unmistakably human silhouette was cast. Its head facing up to the moon, tears stained its cheeks as his animal-like ears twitched. It was then that the hunter realized, this was the beast he was looking for. He reached for an arrow and prepared to shoot. The sound of a stretching bowstring, brings out the attention of the beast.

The hunter and the beast eyes connected. Within a second, the beast was on the run and the hunter gave chase.

Despite the beastly features of his prey, he was almost human. That almost made the hunter stop in his tracks. The beast's agile legs was on par with the hunter's strong strides, neither of them getting closer or farther from each other.

With hesitation, the hunter shot his arrows. However, the beast was much too agile for an arrow to pierce him.

This game of cat and mouse continued, over by the thick coverage of the forest, to fast-flowing rivers, to mighty mountains, and to the peaks of valleys. 

As the hunter continued to pursue the beast, an unforeseen event had happened. The hunter had fallen down to an abyss, the path had crumbled beneath him, causing him to fall. Normally, it's expected of hunters to experience such fate and had tools ready... the unforeseen event however, had been that the beast came back to save him.

The beast pulls him up, his beastly claws digging to his skin and making them bleed. After the hunter was on a stable ground, the beast growled out.

"Why are you still pursuing me? Can't you see that you'll not only hurt yourself, but I as well?"

The hunter grits his teeth. "To the ends of earth, I'll chase you. I will shoot my arrows until they connect to you."

"So be it. You will give up soon." The beast said, one last time as he ran away, his nine tails swishing with the wind.

And so, the chase continued, both worked tirelessly. The beast avoiding his advances and the hunter continues to shoot his arrows.

The hunter wasn't naive anymore. With each hunt, he learns and discovers the beast's defenses. For each passing day, he's steadily gaining on to the beast's tracks. With the end goal in sight, the hunter pushed on harder. The defenses that the beast put up each day, the illusions that he had cast, the flames that grew bright every time he waved his hands, and his eyes that hid so much power.

He learned of them, and he used them to get closer and to stop them from being obstacles.

Eventually, an arrow pierced the beast. It was bound to happen soon, with how the hunter had learned so much from the beast. However, the hunter knew that it wasn't his own doings, as he reached out to the beast he muttered.

"Why didn't you dodge my arrow?"

The beast smiles, fangs baring out. "I was ready to be hit with it."

**Author's Note:**

> Th red zjzp ogp lzjrr! Ca gzimwp! Hci lfmshg ollh olp vpresm wpbo sfh rics "gsgs" vro hci msvwe kvw ljjmowik tb vgnskxtbb xss cyyhzv'd zjzp.
> 
> Cipher for you all! In case you don't want to write an essay. The key is the hidden theme of this story. Its a four-lettered word.


End file.
